


Looking For A Beta Reader...

by Copperstone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstone/pseuds/Copperstone
Summary: The last beta reader I had disappeared so I am looking for a new one.  This is my first post on here and I finally decided to take the plunge and post a fanfiction that has been kicking around in my head for a long, long time but I need some help.  There's a little bit of Fantasy, little bit of Sci-Fi, some Celtic mythology and The Winter Soldier, I also have a scattering of MCU characters also make an appearance along with characters of my own creation.I'll post a bit of the first chapter as a teaser, if you like it, feel free to drop me a line.





	

James Buchanan Barnes blinked, staggering as his mind and body felt like it congealed together with a loud, whooshing rumble of thunder. His mind reeled as he staggered like a drunk, doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him. Swallowing the sour taste in his mouth, he took a few desperate breaths of air to calm his stomach and his nerves. His brain felt like it was sloshing back and forth around inside his head from a bad case of whiplash. Prying his eyes open, he swore under his breath at the instant ache and their uncontrollable watering in the suddenness of the bright, shining blue sky high overhead. Forcing himself to keep them open, he glowered up at the bright, annoyingly cheerful blue sky that was always seen in a calendar photo. A couple of perfect, fluffy white clouds drifted aimlessly on a current of air, just to break up the vast expanse of blue over his head. The brilliantly shining sun cast a warm heat onto his body, breaking up the sudden awareness of his aching cold skin. James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier paused, closed his eyes and turned his face to the sky, letting the heat of the sun caress his face. As he stood there, he felt himself become more aware of the world around him. He could smell the thick green grass all around him, he could hear the thick foliage of trees rustling in the breeze on his left. He could even hear the sing-song chirping of birds nestled somewhere in the trees… Everything seemed perfect; but why were the hairs on the back of his neck starting to crawl? A full-fledged scowl settled onto his face but he kept his chin pointed upwards, soaking up the brilliant heat from the shining orb like he had been starving for the sun. Somewhere in his mind, he knew something was wrong… he should be feeling the familiar frozen pain in his body; that creaking, crackling of his skin as the ice worked its way out of his blood and bones. If he had been Woken Up, he should be in the middle of the medical bay in Wakanda. Rogers would be hanging over his every move; he wouldn’t be in the middle of a meadow on a bright summer day. That left one option… Smirking, he let out a rough snort, it would fit right in with the miserable mess of his life... it had to be a nightmare; but… his nightmares were never this nice…


End file.
